The Tactician and the Secret Dreamer
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: 30 day OTP Challenge. Severa x Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Holding Hands**

Robin was the first one to initiate such 'intimate' contact with the two. They were marching on the Mila tree, getting very close to he base. They were at the back of the line, far from Cordelia or Vaike. Something that Robin was thankful for. Ever since he had announced his courtship to Severa, they had been rather cold to him.

Branches obscured the light for a brief moment and Robin, like the grandmaster he was, reached over and gently took her hand in his. Severa immediately looked at him, a mix of rage and embarrassment plastered on her face.

Robin smiled cheekily, to which the blonde looked to the dirt. Her face was beet red, something that Robin was secretly proud of. That he could cause such a reaction to the blonde. They were only a few days into their relationship, and Robin couldn't help but try to get her to open up more.

They walked behind the Shepherds, hand in hand. Once they were called to action, Robin slowly let go of her hand. The blonde was still a little flush, and to make it all the worse for her he quickly darted forward and kissed her cheek.

The blonde tried to stammer in protest, but Robin had already disappeared into the throng of warriors. Kjelle came to Severa, attempting to start a conversation. Needless to say, Severa couldn't speak at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuddling Somewhere**

Robin was quite surprised to find another person in his 'spot'. He had tried to keep it hidden from the others, especially Gaius and Lissa, but it seems the secrecy was not meant to last. He dreaded Lissa sabotaging his favourite spot in the library.

Sighing in defeat, Robin raised his eyes to meet the intruder.

"Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?" Severa scowled.

Robin scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Eh...I didn't expect it to be you..."

Severa rolled her eyes and prodded the tactician with her foot. Robin slid over, eyebrow raised in confusion. Severa slid herself beside Robin, both squeezing together on the old plush arm chair. The spot was hidden away from the library, in a corner obscured by a large bookshelf. When Robin had found the area, the chair even had a layer of dust on top.

Robin held his book in one hand, and wrapped his other arm around Severa hesitantly. He knew she wasn't a huge fan of public affection and that she got easily flustered. A flustered Severa almost always leads to a raging Severa, as Robin learned over the first few weeks of their relationship.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Robin noticed Severa blushing and her eyes locked to the floor. He smiled to himself.

"What do you think you're staring at?" She spoke, eyes not moving from the old wooden floorboards.

"Just the most beautiful thing ever." Robin replied with a cheeky smile.

Severa blushed and punched him, _hard_-but Robin would never admit how much strength she actually had. "Dork."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaming/Watching a movie**

Robin and Severa lay on the rickety old couch in the shared apartment's living room. It was uncomfortable and old, but somehow the two made it work. Much to Robin's pleasure, this involved a lot of cuddling.

The movie, however, was not Robin's thing. He was a fan of intelligent, thriller movies like Inception. That movie was his style, but he had relented because he chose the last movie. Normally, Severa would have been bored while watching one of his movies, but this was one she had wanted to see for so long; _Paranormal Activity. _

Robin laughed off the start of the movie, saying that there was no way that was possible. Now, he was almost hiding under the blanket draped over the two. He closed his eyes, jumping at noises and the screams from the movie. In quite the contrast, Severa was smiling and enjoying the movie to it's fullest.

Much to Robin's relief, the credits began to roll.

"Jeez, I can't believe you got that scared." Severa rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's fear.

"S-Sev! C'mon! That movie was seriously scary!" Robin said, trying to salvage what dignity he could.

"Fine, whatever." Severa smirked and headed towards their bedroom.

"H-hey...where are you going?" Robin asked, still seated on the couch.

"Bed." Severa said. With an evil smile, she flicked off the light and drowned Robin in the dark.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"


	4. Chapter 4

**On a date**

Robin pulled the car into Severa's driveway. It was their second date, and he already knew that his girlfriend's sister didn't like him. Every time he came to see her or to pick her up, Cordelia gave him evil looks. Robin sighed, knowing that he would have to endure another moment of awkwardness.

He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Ringing the doorbell, he quickly checked his appearance in the reflection on the glass. With a nod, Robin smiled. The door opened, revealing Severa's mother. She was a kind, younger mother who worked at a flower shop. She greeted him with a smile, inviting him in and calling for Severa.

Standing in the foyer, Robin could see into the family's living room, where Cordelia was studying at the table. The red-head looked up and glared daggers into the man. Robin flashed an awkward smile and nodded, deciding to avoid looking over there anytime soon.

After a few painful minutes of Cordelia starng at him, Severa finally came down the stairs. No doubt fixing her makeup, Robin mused.

They weren't doing anything too fancy, so Robin had worn his favourite old sweater and jeans. Severa wore tight-fitting jeans and a dark red blouse, complimenting her slightly darker shade of red. Robin smiled and greeted Severa, and finally they left the house.

Soon after getting on the road, Robin let out a long breath.

"What was that? Are you not exited to go on a date with _me_?" Severa scolded, slightly offended.

"No!" Robin said quickly. "It's just every time I see your sister I think she is plotting to kill me..." Robin said with a breath. "Did I offend her in some way?"

Severa scoffed. "No, Cordelia's just overly protective. She thinks because your a year older that your going to corrupt my mind or something. Gawds she is just annoying."

"So she doesn't approve? Hm..."

"Yeah, she thinks she can control my life...it's ridiculous!" Severa folded her arms, and any romantic atmosphere was lost.

"Alright, enough of that. Where do you want to eat?" Robin spoke, trying to get her mind off her sister.

"I just want a burger, nothing fancy. Head over to Stahl's dad's diner, they got some good food." Severa ordered.

Robin smiled. "Thanks gods we don't have to have _that_ argument..." He mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Severa asked.

"W-well, whenever I took a girl out before she would always say 'I don't care', but then she would and I would end up picking the wrong place." Robin saw the look Severa was giving him. "I-I'm just saying that I'm glad you aren't like the other girls. You know what you want and don't hesitate. It's quite refreshing." Robin held his breath, waiting for an answer.

Severa blushed and frowned. "You're lucky you're cute."

Robin blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kissing**

Robin pulled the car into the driveway, flipping it into park. The two got out and walked slowly to the door. The porch light was still on, and Robin could almost feel a homely warmth. Robin glanced around. The starry sky, the warm light, the romantic date they had, it was absolutely perfect.

Yet, Robin could think of at least _one_ way to make it better. He knew to keep those thoughts to himself, however.

He stood on the doorway, gazing at Severa lovingly. She was looking back, both blushing without saying a word. Robin smiled. "Looks like this is it...I'll see you tomorrow?" He said awkwardly.

Severa rolled her eyes and grabbed the boy by the collar, quickly pulling him in close. Robin panicked for a brief moment before leaning in closer and pressing his lips against hers. It was both their first kiss, so it was short and painfully clumsy. Yet, Robin wouldn't trade it for the world.

When they finally broke for air, Robin snapped from his stupor and grabbed her by the hips, intent on landing another kiss. Suddenly, the door opened with Cordelia calling out a 'Goodbye' to someone inside.

The three teens froze. Severa wore a look of embarrassment, Cordelia a look of rage. Robin swore his heart stopped in fear.

(TIMESKIP)

"So, what happened?" Chrom asked sarcastically with a knowing smirk. Robin hid his face on the lunch table and groaned.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Gaius said, setting his lunch tray down beside Robin. On the other side of the table, Lon'qu and Vaike joined them.

Chrom snickered. "Remember how Robin was taking Cordelia's sister out on a date?"

"Oh yeah! How'd it go Bubbles?"

"Yeah, how was genius junior?"

Robin didn't answer.

"Apparently Cordelia caught them kissing." Chrom said with a laugh. The bluenette reached over the table and lifted Robin's head up, revealing the massive black eye he sported.

The laughter echoing from the boys could be heard across the entire cafeteria. Some say, even Lon'qu smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wearing each other's clothes**

Robin sighed as he entered the tent, clumsily throwing his sword and tome in his chest. It was a long strategy meeting and he just wanted to rest. Tomorrow they were marching on Yen'fay himself. He heard a gasp and raised his eyes, coming face-to-face with Severa.

She was blushing profusely, her arms extended as the larger tactician coat was draped over her frame. The arms of the coat were too long, leaving her hands hidden comically in the robe. Robin stared, slack jawed. He didn't know whether to laugh, or to just leave.

"U-uhh..."

Severa scowled. "What do you think you're doing, coming back to the tent this early!"

Robin was taken aback. "Wha-!? This is _my_ tent? You have your own!" Robin said. Not like he wouldn't like a tent to share with his girlfriend, but Cordelia had other thoughts. "That's beside the point! What were you doing?"

Severa blushed a deeper red. "N-nothing you need to concern yourself with!" She yelled, brushing past the tactician and out into the main camp. The tent flap swung shut, leaving Robin standing with confusion.

'She was pretty cute, wearing that.' Robin thought to himself.

He shrugged. "I guess she's keeping the coat, then."


	7. Chapter 7

**Cosplaying**

"Severrrraaaaaa..." Robin moaned again, holding the garment in front of him.

Severa huffed and crossed her arms, turning herself away from her boyfriend.

"Please? You know how much this would mean to me? We can do whatever you want after this!" Robin begged. He bowed forward and held the clothing at arms length.

Severa rolled her eyes. "I dunno..." She looked at her boyfriend, already dressed in his costume. A tactician or some-sort from some game he played. He had even dragged his little sister into it! They were both dressed as the 'male and female tactician'. Honestly Severa couldn't handle them sometimes...but... "We can do _whatever _I want?" She asked.

"YES!"

Severa sighed. "Alright...what exactly am I supposed to wear?"

"This!" Robin held the piece of clothing out at her. It was a simple top with a chest window for her undershirt, an armoured shoulder and armoured boots. He even had a foam sword.

"Ugh...alright, just lemme get changed..." She muttered while pushing him out of the room.

"Hey! It's nothing I haven't seen before!" Robin called as she shut the door in his face.

"It doesn't matter! It will make the reveal better!" She blushed. _If I could only figure out how to put all this on..._

(TIMESKIP)

"Where is she?" Morgan called impatiently from the backseat.

"I dunno." Robin said, his fingers drumming on the wheel.

"Broooooooooo! We're gonna miss the big reveal of Water Stone 14!" She whined, placing her hands on her head.

"Sev, where are you?"

The door opened, revealing Severa wearing the costume with her hair drawn up in twin-tails. Robin had to admit, she looked _really_ attractive. Severa huffed and got in the car.

"You look great big sis!" Morgan cheered.

"I told you _not_ to call me that!' Severa groaned.

"Yeah, but you'll be married soon? Right bro?" Morgan asked innocently.

Robin choked and blushed. "U-uh..."

Severa grinned evilly. "Yeah, Robin. _Are we getting married_?" Severa knew Robin was waiting until they were done school to ask _that_ question, but she still wanted to tease him.

"I...uh..." Robin struggled to find a good answer.

"He-hey! We're here!" Robin pulled the car outside the convention centre, where a large crowd had already gathered. He was grateful for the change in conversation, as Morgan started to freak out and distract Severa.

(TIMESKIP)

"You didn't tell me I was dressing up as one of the more famous people!" Severa scowled. "I had to take so many pictures with those nerds!"

Robin chuckled. Yeah, but did you see their faces when I kissed you?"

Severa groaned. "I never want to do anything like that again..."

"What? Kiss?" Robin joked, slipping out of his costume.

"No, cosplay!" Severa grinned, her face twisting into evil pleasure. "But didn't you say that we could do whatever I want?"

Robin paled. "U-uh...yeah?"

"Good. Grab your wallet."

"Dammit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Shopping**

Robin groaned as Severa placed another bag into his arms, an innocent smile played on her face. Severa turned and marched out of the third (or fifth) store they had been to. As Robin dutifully followed, he swore he heard the cashier whisper something about how 'Cute those two were'.

"Sev..." Robin moaned.

"What?" Severa asked, annoyed.

"Can we at least sit down? I'm going to die!"

"Hmph. Fine." She huffed and stalked over to a nearby bench. Robin trudged behind her, sighing as he slumped down beside her. Severa flipped open her phone and began to text away. This was how most of their shopping trips went. Robin with a crying wallet and broken arms.

Robin rolled his eyes and looked over the crowd. He saw young and old, kids playing and couple holding hands. He wondered if one day he and Severa would be like that. Two old lovers still head-over-hels for each other. At least he hoped she was at all head-over-heels for him.

Robin cast a glance at Severa. The blonde girl caught his eye and looked at him. "What?" She asked in a annoyed tone.

"You love me, right?" Robin asked bluntly.

"Wh-wha?" Severa was taken off guard by the question. She blushed and began stammering. "O-of course! You idiot! You made go and say it in public!" She raised her voice and hit her boyfirnd a few times gently on the arm.

A passing couple whispered to each other, the girl sighing over 'young love'.

Severa scowled and hit Robin again for good measure, albeit in a loving way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hanging out with friends**

**Will not be able to update tomorrow, so right after this is uploaded I will be adding another chapter. Stay tuned for that. **

Robin made his way into the kitchen, desperate t get away from the rest of the party happening in the rest of the house. He wasn't one for excess drinking, or for such large social gatherings for that matter. He sighed and filled his cup with water.

He happened to look out the window, seeing a few people gathered around a campfire in the backyard. He spotted a few people he knew, Lucina, Inigo, Morgan, and a cute girl he had spotting hanging around Lucina. These people were not of age to drink yet, which is why Robin felt safe enough to let Morgan come along and hangout with her friends.

Vaike crashed into the wall, sending a painting falling to the floor. Robin shook his head and headed to the backdoor, done with the drunken antics in the house. Outside was slightly cool, but just warm enough for a sweater. Above him, the starry sky glistened.

Robin walked over the fire and sat down beside Morgan, rubbing her head affectionately. Morgan leaned into his hand unintentionally, acting like a dog. Robin smirked.

"Hey Rob!" Inigo called form across the fire.

Robin nodded, looking around the fire. "Wasn't Cynthia here at one point?" He asked.

"Up here..." A meek voice spoke up from the tree branches in the corner of the yard. Robin looked up and saw Cynthia hanging pitifully from the tree by her backpack.

"Didn't you try to get her down?" Robin asked.

"We did, couldn't do it. Frederick is getting a ladder from...somewhere..." Inigo said.

Robin nodded. "Alright then."

"So, who are you?" The girl Robin had been looking at earlier spoke up. Her voice rough, almost like she was annoyed.

"Uh..."

"That's Robin, Sev." Inigo said.

"Right...what do you do?" She asked Robin.

"Severa!" Lucina chastised.

"It's fine Lucina." Robin said. "I work part-time at a coffee shop. I think your friend Noire works there? I think she's said your name a few times."

Severa looked bored. "What now? Are you some kind of stalker?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You're quite direct."

"So?" She scoffed.

"I like that."


	10. Chapter 10

**With animal ears**

Robin took a step back and grinned at Severa. She was wearing another one of his cosplay outfits, and he had to say this might have been the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Beside him, Morgan seemed to agree.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Big sis!" Morgan squealed and jumped at Severa, wrapping her arms around her waist. "YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" She cheered hugging her even tighter.

"Agh! Morgan! I thought I told you not to call me that!" Severa said. She gasped and fought for air. "Since when were you this -ugh- strong!?" Severa pushed at Morgan, who was simply making content humming noises.

Robin smiled and stared at Severa. She was wearing a maid outfit complete with cat ears he had purchased online. Severa caught his eye. "C'mon, I was only going to try it on. Now get me out of this thing!" She scowled.

Robin smirked and held up his phone. "Nope!" He quickly snapped a few pictures and slid his phone back into his pocket.

Severa lunged forward, but was restricted by Morgan.

"Morgan! Let! Go! Of! Me!" She hauled herself across the floor, weakly grabbing out at Robin. The man laughed and hopped backwards, easily evading her attempts to grab him.

Robin laughed. Severa was _angry_. Morgan was still hugging her.

"So, how about I send this to everyone?" Robin said with and evil smirk.

"Wha-?" Severa stopped, moving shocked for a second.

"I WANT ONE!" Morgna squealed, still refusing to let go of Severa.

"NO!" Severa yelled, looking very upset.

"Well, maybe you could do something for me later?" Robin said with a suggestive wink.

Severa gazed blankly at him, an evil plan forming in her head. She smiled. "Why, yes I think I get the _picture_."

Robin nodded. "Good, Morgan you can let go of her now." The girl refused to move. "Uh, Morgan?" Robin poked the back of his sister.

"I'm never letting you go big sis!"

(TIMESKIP)

Robin had his face flat on the cafeteria table. Chrom chuckled and sat down beside him.

"So how many people saw it?" Robin mumbled through the table.

"I'd say the whole school, maybe more. I think someone put it online." Chrom said, trying to cover his laughing. Once he caught his breath, he spoke again. "So, how did that come about?"

"I tried to blackmail Severa into wearing cat ears to bed." Robin grumbled at the table.

Chrom laughed harder.

Gaius sat down at the table, face completely blank. He sighed and silently chewed on his candy bar.

"What's up Gaius?" Robin asked, noticing the usually joyful man completely silent.

"Well..." He sighed and smirked, looking at Robin. "I never wanted to see you tied up in your underwear with cat ears on."

Robin groaned and slammed his head into the table.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wearing Kigurumis (Had to google that.)**

Robin laughed as he chased Morgan through the house, both wearing their pyjama onesies. They were in the shape of animals, Robin's a dog and Morgan a bunny. He finally caught up to Morgan and lifted her above his head, his daughter giggling in joy.

The Morgan who had time-travelled was travelling with Nah and Owain, the three heading on a large exploration across all of Ylisse and beyond. That left with him with Severa and his younger Morgan at home in Ylisse. They had a small, honest home in the centre of the capital.

He laughed as Morgan babbled at him, still young enough not to fully pronounce her words.

"Are you really wearing _that_?" Severa sighed as she wandered into the open sitting room.

"Well, Morgan really liked them so I got one for me too!" Robin said cheerfully.

"You had better not gotten one for me." Severa deadpanned.

Robin smirked and set Morgan down, whispering something in her ear. Morgan nodded and stumbled off down the hallway.

"What did you tell her?" Severa asked with a sigh. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Just a surprise." Robin smirked.

A few moments later, Morgan tumbled in the room carrying a large paper bag. Severa sighed and picked the toddler up with one arm, picking up the pick with the other. She peered inside, scowling at Robin a second later.

"Morgan picked it out for you." Robin said quietly.

"Ma-ma!" Little Morgan gurgled.

"Honey, I'm not wearing it." Severa whispered to her daughter.

Morgan immediately began to pout, her eyes watering as she inhaled loudly. "Ma..." She trailed off sadly.

Severa caved in shortly after.

(TIMESKIP)

Cordelia knocked on the door for the third time. They were supposed to meet her today, yet her son-in-law and daughter were no where to be found. With a roll of ehr eyes she pulled her key out and opened the door, stepping in quietly.

"Severa, I'm here!" She called out. Hearing laughing down the hall, Cordelia walked quietly towards the source.

Cordelia rounded a corner to see her family all dressed in strange animal pyjamas. She stifled a laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Making out**

It had started out as an innocent kiss. Robin was always a fan of surprising Severa. Always sneaking up behind her and planting a kiss on her cheek when she was doing her chores. She would always react the same, yell, scold, and eventually calm and blush.

It happened to be one of those times when Severa was on cooking duty with Nah. The two had surprisingly good skill in preparing food, something that Robin tried to take advantage of as much as possible. Have her make him a snack, or a full meal if he was nice about it.

Robin peered through a gap in the tent, seeing Severa manning a large pot. Facing him, Nah was busily chopping away at various vegetables to pour into a stew. Nah looked up, catching Robin's eye. He smiled and put a finger to his lips, miming her to be silent. Nah smirked and nodded, going back to her work.

Robin slid silently into the tent, deftly avoiding anything on the ground that would give him away. He stalked up behind Severa, a grin growing on his face. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around, a squeak coming from her. He kissed her delicately on the lips, which Severa almost immediately relaxed into.

Severa leaned out of the kiss and hit robin with the wooden spoon she held. "You idiot! I have a job to do!" She scolded, turning back to the pot and stirring again.

Robin laughed and leaned against the counter. "But you look so _adorable_ in that apron.' He said, eyes twinkling.

Severa rolled her eyes, a dusting of red decorating her cheeks.

Robin smirked and grabbed her again, pulling Severa into a fiercer kiss. He prodded her with his tongue, asking for entrance. Severa reluctantly gave him access, and that is when Nah finally gave up trying to get her attention. Instead, the little manakete reached around and poured the chopped food into the pot, leaving with a huff.

Cordelia was walking by the mess tent, patiently waiting for supper. The red-dead noticed Nah walking out of the tent, red in the face. Concerned, Cordelia called out to the girl. "Nah, is everything okay?"

The manakete stopped and faced the woman, eyes wide. "U-uh...yeah..." She mumbled.

"Did something happen? I know Severa is supposed to help you cook, are you looking for her? She had better not be shirking her responsibilities" Cordelia said.

"N-no, nothing like that." Nah reassured her. "It's just that she is kind of _occupied_ right now. I didn't want to be near that spectacle." With that, Nah walked off into the mess of tents.

'_Spectacle?' _Cordelia thought. The pegasus knight sighed and went inside the mess tent, ready to scold her daughter. What she didn't expect to see, however, was Robin sitting on the counter with Severa straddling him across his waist. Both were red in the face and panting.

(TIMESKIP)

"Hey Robin?" Chrom called outside of the tactician's tent.

"He's not in there!" Lissa said as she walked by Chrom.

"Where is he?" The prince asked.

Lissa giggled. "I just finished healing him."

Chrom was shocked. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Lissa snorted. "Ya, he's fine. Cordelia apparently caught him making out with Severa."


	13. Chapter 13

**Eating Ice Cream**

"I'm just saying that it would be a nice family outing." Robin said as he pulled his boot on. He saw the look Severa was giving him. "What? Did you have an incident with ice cream? Did it hurt you?" Robin joked.

Severa rolled her eyes and walked out of the tent. Robin scrambled after her.

"Are you serious!? Did something actually happen?"

Severa stopped and stomped her foot. "Yes! Now drop it!" She yelled and stalked away. Robin stood with a dumfounded look on his face.

"What in the world..." He mumbled. As he watched where Severa walked away, Inigo walked up to the tactician.

"Hm. I see you brought up ice cream." He smirked.

Robin spun around. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well, it was a long time ago, but I think she was taken on a date or something to town, this was before we time-travelled and all went to hell." Inigo said. "But apparently she had embarrassed herself _badly_ in front of someone she liked because of ice cream."

"That's it?" Robin asked.

"That's all I remember." Inigo shrugged and continued off towards town, where Robin could only assume he was going to pick up girls.

(TIMESKIP)

"Sev..." Robin huffed, still out of breath from chasing her.

"What? This better not be about the ice cream thing!" She said harshly.

"U-uh...well..."

"Gawds, Robin." Sever huffed and walked away from her fiancee.

"Wait! Sev, seriously. What happened?"

Severa stopped and clenched her fists at her side. Turning, she gave Robin a murderous glare. "If I tell you, you cannot utter a word of this to anyone..." She said dangerously, her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

Robin nodded. "You can trust me..." He said gently.

Severa sighed and crossed her arms, refusing to meet his eyes. "A...family friend took me out for ice cream when I was really little. The thing was...I kinda had a crush on him...so I was trying to make it just the two of us. I even yelled at Owain for trying to come along. So we were eating ice cream...and I guess I must have choked or whatever...and..." She trailed off.

"...And?" Robin said.

"And...and IT CAME OUT MY NOSE, OKAY? It got everywhere and it was so embarrassing I could have died! After that I swore never to eat ice cream again..." She yelled, face boiling red.

Robin bit his tongue _hard_ in a desperate attempt not to laugh. "I...see." He finally managed to choke out. "But..c'mon...it wasn't _that_ bad. I bet you, me, and Morgan would have a great time. Please? Morgan really wants to spend some time together, and I agree."

Severa sighed and relented. "Fine...but I'm only having a little..."

(TIMESKIP)

Morgan devoured her treat with frightening speed. Robin could only stare at her hunger. Severa, on the other hand, had not even taken a bite. The tactician cast her a glance, and Severa reluctantly lifted the spoon to her mouth. Right as she took a bite, Robin spoke up.

"So, who was this person who took you out on your little date, before?"

Severa choked on her food, and much to her embarrassment, the sweet food came flying from her nose.

"Ewww!" Morgan squealed, hopping back from her mother and scrambling away from the table. Robin covered up his mouth in an attempt to hide his grin.

Severa groaned and planted her face on the table. "This is _exactly _the same as the first time..." She muttered.

Robin's eyes widened. "Exactly? So that means that the person you had a crush on was-"

"I-IDIOT!" Severa shouted, cutting him off. "Nothing like that! You idiot! Who could have ever fallen in love with you!" She screamed, embarrassment taking over her thoughts. Severa stood up and wiped her nose before stomping off, her face red. Luckily for them, only a few people were in the street and none had seemed to witness her act.

Morgan sat down quietly, unsure what to say.

"So...I guess I was your mom's first love..." Robin said plainly.

The little girl's eyes widened. Robin swore that he could see stars in there. "Whoa! That's soooooooo cute!" She squealed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gender swapped**

Robin laid her head down on the desk, sighing. It was a long night, and she still had more plans to draw up. She wished desperately that someone would save her from the maps and charts...specifically-

Her thoughts were cut off by the sudden intrusion of another person in her tent. Robin blushed when she realized the person she was just dreaming about had come to enter her tent.

He was shorter than the average man, Robin was had a few inches on him too, He had his hair cut short, and almost always had a scowl displayed. At first it seemed that no one wanted anything to do with the rough man. He was mean and shrugged off conversations. Yet, something about the man drove Robin towards him.

"Hello, Robin." He said in his deep voice.

Robin grinned nervously and fiddled with her hair. "H-hello...Sev."

Sev nodded, and sat down on Robin's bed. "You should be in bed. Our tactician should always be on full alert in battle." He smirked mischievously. "We wouldn't want another 'Wyvern Valley' incident again, would we?"

"Hey!" Robin jumped to her feet. "You said you wouldn't bring it up anymore!"

Sev chuckled. "Of course, dear." He stood and wrapped his arms around her.

Robin stayed in his arms for a few moments before pulling back. "I really should make these reports for Chrom..." She trailed off, fingering the hems of coat nervously. She knew her fiancee's opinion of the prince all too well.

Sev scowled and stepped back. "Yes, you get those reports to _Chrom_."

Robin sighed. "You know it isn't like that...I love you."

"I know...it's just that..." He coughed and turned away. "You know my...mother's history with Chrom. Sometimes I feel like he's just trying to take away my family..."

Robin wrapped her arms around Sev. "You know it's not like that...I love you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Now, I have work to do." She smirked and pushed him out the tent. "Are you not supposed to be on night patrol?"

Sev blushed slightly. "Well...yes."


	15. Chapter 15

**In a different clothing style**

**No chapter yesterday, so there is two today. Sorry. **

It seems that at some point during the night he had fallen asleep, face firmly planted in a book. Robin looked up blearily from his desk. He was a bit taken back by the new comer into his tent. Not that he minded, but it was just different.

"H-hey..." Robin mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Severa stood in the soft morning light of his tent wearing a new outfit that Robin vaguely remembered purchasing the week prior. She had a white blouse and a loose pink skirt with some sort of jacket. Robin could not really describe the outfit, he knew nothing of clothing.

"What? No compliment?" Severa asked with a hint of venom. Most would have taken her comment and been put off. Robin, however, was used to her personality. Instead of saying anything, Robin simply stood and made his way over the piles of books and maps. He grabbed her and pulled her into quick kiss.

Severa blushed.

"I think it looks great on you." He said. "I just ever imagined you to be a skirt kind of girl."

Severa raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Robin knew he had made a mistake. "I...I-I uh well...you know?"

Severa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Dork." She sighed and grabbed Robin by the ear. "C'mon. We are going into town and getting you a new outfit. I will not be taken out on another date with you while you wear that grubby coat."

"What? I love my coat!" Seeing the look Severa gave him, Robin relented and followed her obediently. Somewhere on the way out of camp, Robin swore he heard Gaius making a whip "Kssh" noise.


	16. Chapter 16

**During their morning rituals**

Severa's morning always started the same. She would wake up as Robin tried to gently pry himself from her grasp. She denied all the times that Morgan or Cynthia had caught them cuddling in the morning. It had never happened. At least, to her.

Nonetheless, it came to that inevitable time in the morning where Robin was called off to see Gerome's dad and..._Chrom_. She heard the same noises every morning. The rustling of sheets, Robin grunting as he pulled on his boots. Finally the sounds of him finishing cleaning himself up and grabbing his weapons. That familiar sound of belt buckling and pages flipping from his tome.

As soon as her fiancee left the tent, Severa moved. She quickly rolled to the spot where Robin once laid, warming herself up in the bed. She shuddered with relief. Even those few minutes where she didn't move and Robin was not in the bed, she almost froze. Severa swore that Robin was a natural source of warmth.

Of course, Severa would have to get out of bed _eventually_, but that was not for some time. For now, she could just lay there and enjoy the warmth left behind.

That was, of course, until Morgan came trampling in.


	17. Chapter 17

**Spooning**

Severa wiggled herself closer to Robin. It was cold, she reasoned, which gave her the perfect excuse to cuddle right up to him.

Robin breathed out in his sleep, shifting and wrapping an arm tight around her waist. Severa let out a quiet "Eep!" as Robin pulled her closer to him, still snoring. Severa smirked and relaxed into his grip. It was not every night this happened, much to Severa's chagrin. Of course, she would untangle herself from Robin's grip before he woke. She wouldn't want Morgan to break in and see them like that.

Robin snored louder and shifted in his sleep. Severa scowled. "_Well it could be better." _Severa whispered under her breath. Still, she was warm, content, and in the arms of the man she loved. She would never admit it, but Severa had inherited more than her mother's hair colour; it seemed that she had received her romantic side. She loved the dates, the long walks, everything about Robin and their life.

Severa felt herself drift off to sleep in Robin's arms. Yes, life was good...even if Grima was still a threat. She could stay like this forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Doing something together**

Robin yawned as he made his way into the kitchen. It was way past eleven in the morning, a perfect lazy Sunday. He blearily assembled all the pots and pans, eggs, and a few pieces of bread. Breakfast was better late than never.

He yawned again as he cracked the eggs. Robin was dressed only in his boxers and a loose white t-shirt. He blinked a few times as he heard the T.V. on in the other room.

_That's funny. _Robin thought to himself. _I remember turning the T.V. off..._

Robin stepped out into the small living room of his shared apartment. The windows looked out over the capital of Ylisse. It was raining heavily. Robin smiled, he would have hated to go to work today. Shifting his eyes over to the couch, Robin clearly picked out a small girl wrapped in a pink blanket.

He smiled and sat down beside Morgan, noticing the empty bowl and glass next to her. "Since when did you start making your own meals?" He asked.

The girl shifted and let the blanket fall from around her head. Her hair was bright red. Short and messy. Morgan was only at the age of seven, and here she was making her own meals and waking up earlier than they were.

"I only started making food on Sundays, since you and mom refuse to wake up early." She said, sounding a little put off.

_So young and already starting to sound like her mother..._ Robin thought to himself. "Well, I'm making some food, do you want some?" He said and tousled her hair.

"Da-ad!" Morgan whined and patted his hand away. Robin chuckled and relented.

"Alright then." he said and stood, heading back into the kitchen.

(TIMESKIP)

Robin eased open the door, seeing Severa still lying on her stomach in the bed. "Dear?" Robin asked, testing to see if she was awake. "Breakfast is ready." He said casually.

Severa's head emerged from underneath the covers. Her bright red hair clashing against the yellow sheets. "Is it that early already?" She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

Robin chuckled and set down a tray on the foot of the bed. "Well, it is past ten in the morning."

Severa sighed. "Damn, I was hoping for more beauty sleep."

"You don't need it, dear."

Severa felt her face heat up. "You know, there was a time when those comments would throw me off balance."

"I'd like to think that they still do." Robin replied.

Severa scoffed. "Hah! You don't need to lie to me."

Robin rolled his eyes and got into bed. He dragged the tray up to him. "I would never lie to you. You're as beautiful as the day we first met."

Severa ignored him and grabbed a piece of toast. "You shouldn't have made this, rumbs will get all over the bed." She said with a frown.

Robin pulled her into a loose hug with one arm. "Don't worry. I was going to do laundary today anyways."

Severa smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good boy."

Robin smirked and continued to eat his breakfast. It wasn't often that they got quiet mornings like this. He sighed contently and kissed the top of Severa's messy hair. Life was perfect.


	19. Chapter 19

**In formal wear**

Robin tugged at the tight collar. He hated events like this. The crowds, the music, the...dancing. He had to admit, that was what bugged him the most. Dancing was never his strong suit, and he had even tried to get lessons from Olivia!

He was wearing such a stuffy formal suit, provided by Frederick since he had owned none of the clothes. Robin sighed and made his way towards the punch bowl. If he was lucky, he could avoid dancing altogether. Though his fiancee might have a few words for him.

...More than a few.

Robin felt himself brighten. Near the punchbowl was a group of nobles, nobles who would no doubt like to acquaint themselves with the famed tactician who got them through two wars and an apocalypse scenario.

Robin nodded and made his way over, introducing himself. The conversation was deathly boring, but it was better than dancing. As one noble was hinting at his daughter's romantic availability, Robin could pick out Severa making her way towards him.

She was wearing a beautiful sparkling red dress, it was modest, long enough to cover her knees and not expose too much cleavage. Red heels to match with various bracelets and a new pair of earrings, she was absolutely radiant. Save for her expression. Robin knew it all too well. It was a viscous smile, one that hid her anger well. Only her family and close friends knew the true feelings behind it.

She smiled as she wrapped herself around Robin's right arm. "Dear, we really should dance." She said, her voice dripping with fake enthusiasm.

Robin nodded. "Thank you for the conversation, gentlemen." He said to the nobles. "But it seems that my fiancee seems to require my attention." He bowed politely and left, Severa still clinging to him with violent force.

One of the nobles sighed, his chance at getting his family joined with a legendary hero dashed.

"Don't tell me we are actually going to dance...?" Robin asked with a very real fear.

Severa smiled. "Why? Can you not dance?"

"Well..."

Severa slapped a palm to her face.** "Gawds." **


	20. Chapter 20

**Dancing**

"Do you seriously not know how to dance?" Severa asked.

"Well, yeah..." Robin said sheepishly.

"What did you expect to happen when we got married!?" She almost yelled. Nearby dancers and other attendees cast a curious glance towards the couple.

"We could...just not dance?" Robin said with a shrug. _Wrong move._ He thought to himself. He could see Severa shaking with anger.

"Did you not even _try _to learn!?" She yelled. This time, a large group of people were staring at them.

"Severa, let's just talk about this outside, people are staring." Robin muttered, hoping Severa would take the hint. The twin-tailed woman looked around, turning crimson instantly. She huffed and grabbed Robin's arm, marching them out into a darkened hallway. She tapped a heeled shoe on the ground impatiently.

"Alright...I was taking lessons from Olivia, but I gave up!"

"Gave up!?" She seethed. "You fought two wars that you _should _have lost, and defeated a GOD! What the hell kind of thinking is that!?"

"I just can't dance..."

"Gawds..."

The two stood in the candle-lit hallway. It was not a often-used area of the castle, and guests were not allowed into this area. Robin sighed and looked at the wall. A worn painting of Chrom's great-grandfather hung on the wall. Around the painting, tapestries hung limply.

"What do you want to do about this?" Robin asked.

"You have to dance at our wedding." Severa said firmly.

"But I simply can't-"

"You. Will. Dance. I will not have my dream wedding ruined by _your_ lack of confidence!" She stomped her foot. "Now come here." She held her arms out, a serious expression on her face.

"You want to dance?" Robin asked.

"Of course. I will teach you." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Robin stepped hesitantly forward. He knew how he stepped on Olivia's feet, and he dreaded angering Severa any more. He placed a hand in hers, and another on her hip. Faintly down the corridor, Robin could pick out the music from the ball.

Looking back on it, Robin and Severa would remember it as a very romantic night. The music was soft and slow, the lighting was perfect, and the whole event was just too romantic. Currently, however, Robin was dreading stepping on her toes. Severa was getting frustrated trying to get the basic footwork down.

All in all, the two couldn't have been happier.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cooking/Baking**

"I thought you were supposed to be a good cook..." Robin said with a sigh.

"I _am_!" Severa huffed and corssed her arms. "..._I'm just not good at baking cakes..." _

The kitchen was covered in flour, cake mix, and icing. Robin and Severa sat on the floor, leaning on each other with exhaustion. They had both woken up early and spent most of the morning and part of the afternoon attempting to bake a cake for future-Morgan's 16th birthday.

Emphasis on attempt.

"Look, let's just get Sumia or someone to help..." Robin chuckled dryly. "We are hopeless."

"No! We have to make it ourselves!"

"Why's that?"

"Well..." Severa's face turned slightly red. "Mother used ot make these wonderful cakes for my birthday, with pink icing and three tiers and everything. It was the greatest present she could give. It was just so delicious and..."

"I understand." Robbin smiled and kissed her cheek. "Shall we try again?" The tactician asked.

"We better, I think she will be home soon." They both stood and brushed the flour off their chests.

"Father! Mother! I'm home!" A cheerful voice rang out from the entryway.

They shared a look of disappointment.

Morgan skipped into the war-zone of a kitchen. "What happened in here?" She asked with bewilderment.

The couple looked sheepish. "We...tried to make a cake for you."

Morgan looked at the flour covering the two and then to the whole mess around her. "You did all of this, for me?" She asked, eyes huge.

"Well...duh!" Severa scoffed.

"Aw!" Morgan dived forward and wrapped an arm around each of her parents. "I love you guys!" She cheered.

Robin and Severa smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**In Battle, side-by-side**

"Duck!" Severa shouted.

Without hesitation Robin flattened himself to the forest floor. A large iron axe swung through the air, barely missing the tactician. Severa dived forward and stabbed the offending risen, watching as it turned to ash.

"Thanks." Robin said with a groan. He stood himself back up, surveying the field. The Shepherds had control of the western side of the field. A path went to the east, turning around a corner quickly. Faintly down the path, Robin could pick out the sounds of battle. That wasn't right, all of the Shepherds were over here...unless...

"Severa!" Robin called, already readying his levin sword, "We're heading this way."

"Right, captain...' Severa drawled.

The two cut their way effortlessly through the crowds of risen, ash and discarded weapon falling to the floor. They were unstoppable together. Weeks of fighting had made them into a perfect machine of killing and teamwork. Duck, stab, slash, roll, slice. It was effortless work for the deadly pair.

On the far side of a large stone chamber, a blast of what Robin immediately identified as Thoron tore through a horde of risen. In the brief space of time where Robin could see into the crowd, he picked out a small girl wearing a coat similar to his.

"Sev! We have to get to the centre of that group!" He called, pointing his levin sword for emphasis.

Severa groaned and spun her sword in her hands. "Right...what's in there."

"Our daughter, maybe."

...

...

"WHAT!?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Arguing**

Robin was sitting on the ground, looking out over the landscape. Sun was setting, and the rest of the Shepherds had retired or gone to their night posts.

Tomorrow was the day. He was going to kill Grima himself, and spare the future his return. In doing so, however, it meant that he was going to sacrifice himself. Robin breathed out heavily. He didn't want to leave the world behind, especially since he was not even married yet. Severa had been adamant about _not_ having a wedding in the middle of a war.

Then there was Morgan. Their beautiful little girl. A bright, albeit air-headed, wonderful person. She just met her parents again, and here he was going to break it all apart. He hated himself in that moment. "I don't even deserve to go back to her side..." Robin mumbled, kicking the dirt.

"Robin." Her strong voice broke him from his musings.

"Ah, Severa...what do you want?" Robin asked. He knew he was being harsh, but if it meant that Severa could move on, and forget about him, then it was for the better.

"Don't try that act with me." Severa scowled and crossed her arms. "I know what you plan to do."

"Are you going to stop me?"

Severa paused and let her arms hang limply. She breathed shakily. "I...I fought countless armies of Risen, travelled through time, and killed more people than I can count. I...fell in love with you...and after all of this hell." She choked briefly. "After all of this, the battles, the fights, our dates, everything, you would throw it away!?"

"..." Robin remained silent, refusing to look at her.

"What about Morgan?"

"She's a strong girl, takes after her mother. She'll be fine." he said quietly.

"You know that your breaking her heart...and mine..."

Robin stood and turned around. "I have to do this! It's all MY FAULT! I'M GRIMA! I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED YOUR PARENTS!" He shouted.

"..." Severa didn't know what to say.

"You should hate me." He said.

Severa took a step back, processing his words.

"I killed your parents, I'll probably kill them again! And Morgan! And everyone else! Hate me!"

Severa felt tears prick at her eyes. She clenched her teeth. "You think you can play that? You're not Grima, you're Robin. We have already changed the future, don't you see that you are different?"

Robin pointed at the setting sun. "Do you not see Grima flying over the skies? Do you not see how the world is going to end?"

"But you are here."

"I am still Grima, even if he's flying over there. We share the same heart..."

Severa slapped him. _Hard_. "You. Are. Not. Grima." She swallowed and looked him in the eyes defiantly. "I'll be damned if I let you kill yourself! The world will be fine, others will fight Grima again!"

"Then what? Have more people die in the future? I need to stop it now, it's the only thing I can do, not after what I did to the future children...to you." Robin looked at her with anger, a fire in his eyes. "I am Grima, I will kill everything. I will kill you, Morgan, your parents, and everyone else. You need to hate me."

Severa took a step back, a scowl on her face. "If that's what you think...then fine. You can forget about this." Severa said. She pulled off her engagement ring and threw it into the dirt. She ran off into the woods, tears trailing down her face.

Robin fell to his knees in the dirt.

(TIMESKIP)

Morgan stumbled into her tent, distraught. Her family was gone. Her mother refused to talk, Father was...gone. She looked to her cot, seeing a small envelope on her pillow. She felt tears fall down her face at the handwriting.

"_Morgan" _Clearly written in her father's handwriting.

She sniffed and opened the letter.

_"My little girl, Morgan. _

_I am so sorry. I truly am. I wish that with all my heart I could see you grow up into the fine tactician I know you are. I want to walk you down the aisle with that lucky boy who captured your heart, I want to see grandchildren. I want to be a family._

_Of course, you know that cannot happen now. Part of being a tactician is facing the hard truth. Sometimes, you can't win. You lose people. I lost people during the war with Plegia, Philia and her knights. It hurt me. Learn from those mistakes, and grow to be a better person. _

_But now, the future is safe. You are safe. Severa is safe. _

_I may not return, but there is a chance. _

_Naga may believe I can return. The Shepherds may believe I return, but I ask you not to. Do not waste your time thinking of me any more, for I am gone. No amount of divine intervention should be able to save from the sins I have committed. Know one last time that I loved you._

A tear marked the page.

..._Just forget about me. After this, I won't be around it destroy anything else._

_\- Your Father, Robin."_

Two rings were placed in the envelope, and Morgan immediately recognized them as her parent's engagement rings. Scowling, Morgan crumpled the paper.

"Like hell I'm going to allow you to disappear on me and mom." She whispered. "I believe you'll come home, dad."


	24. Chapter 24

**Missed yesterday, so two chapters today.**

**Making up**

Hours to days. Days to weeks. Weeks to months.

Eventually, a year had passed since then. The days were long and boring. Without a war, most Shepherds had retired.

Chrom and Sumia became true rulers of Ylisse, raising a young Lucina with Cynthia on the way. Frederick and Cordelia began to train the next generation of Ylissian knights. All the others had dispersed, save for a few. Gaius, Vaike, Nowi, Sully, and Stahl remained as the final Shepherds. They protected the people outside of the capital's reach.

As for the children, most had began an adventure to explore the world they had never seen. Whether alone or with each other, they yearned to had see a world of peace.

Morgan had since become the Shepherd's new tactician. She successfully led the veteran Shepherds to victory. Her job took most of her time, but she still went out of her way to visit her mother.

Severa had not been the same since. She had travelled some, but she was distant. No one really knew what happened to her, but since Robin had sacrificed himself she had retreated into her own mind. She was colder to others, and rarely did much.

Morgan always came with tea and stories, trying to bring hr mother back from whatever depression had taken hold. She had retreated to a small home in Ylisse, gifted to her by Chrom. She did not hold a job, and Morgan was concerned she was not eating enough.

"Mother..." Morgan said quietly.

"...yes?" Severa replied without bother to look up from her lap.

"It's been a year. There is going to be a gathering in the capital...everyone's going to be there."

"..."

"Do you want to go? If not, we could stay here...I could help clean the house! It looks a little dingy in here..."

"..."

"..."

Morgan sighed. "Mother...please. Let's go..." She pouted.

Severa let out a groan. "Fine..." She sounded bored, distant, and tired.

Morgan smiled a bit and helped her into a coat. It was getting slightly colder now. It was almost winter.

The two walked silently to the castle. The town was decorated for the celebrations that would happen later that day. Store owners hung signs, Anna was setting up a grand display of her wares, and some say that the distant Taugel had returned for the day.

"You know...if Dad was going to pick a day to return, do you not think today would be perfect?" Morgan said dreamily. "I mean, a perfect year later, that would be poetic!" The tactician cast a glance to her mother, who was looking forward with a tired expression. Morgan swallowed.

The rest of the trip was silent.

(TIMESKIP)

He felt the world crumble around him. Grima, the final battle, was finally over. He was dying. He could feel the blood in his veins run hot, burning at his insides. He looked down. He was disappearing, turning to ash. Heh. A fitting end for such a sinful person.

Robin looked up. He would have liked to say that the last thing he saw was his family, but at this point his vision was nothing but grey and blurred. Finally, it faded to black.

(TIMESKIP)

Severa sat in silence at the back of the room.

The Shepherds had gathered, almost all of them, to celebrate the destruction of Grima, but more to remember their lost friend.

Chrom had given a speech, tears were shed, and everyone was catching up. Save for Severa, of course. She was still silent and reserved, far from the girl she had been in the war. Some attempts were made to bring Severa over to some conversations, but the twin-tailed girl wanted nothing to do with it.

She had lost her way.

Severa was not of this time, so in the first place she shouldn't even be here. Then there was her life, up until the last year it had been constant war and survival. Fighting every day she was breathing, only to end up here without a job or a purpose.

Then there was Robin. That damn dastard had left her. Abandoned her with those hurtful words. She new deep down he didn't mean it, that they were simply said so he could do his job...yet...

Shouting and gasps erupted from the centre of the room. Severa looked with curious boredom, but was unable to see into the throng of people. With a roll of her eyes, began to think of leaving.

Severa made sure no one was looking at her then made a quick getaway. She walked silently down the castle corridors, aiming to head back to her small empty home. The corridor seemed cold. The stone walls offered no warmth, and the old paintings were looking dull. Nothing was colourful anymore, or interesting. She had definitely lost her way.

Rapid footsteps echoed off the stones behind her.

"Mom! Mooom! MOM!" Morgan screamed with all her might.

Severa turned to see what the girl could possibly want, but was immediately tackled to the floor.

"You'll never believe what some scouts saw over Southtown!" Morgan said breathlessly.

"Hm?" Severa waited patiently.

"They think they saw Father! They came back as fast as possible! Chrom and Lissa are heading out right now, but Cynthia is going to give us a ride on her pegasus, Cordelia too!" Morgan shouted and pulled Severa to her feet.

For a brief moment, the castle corridor exploded with colour in Severa's eyes.

(TIMESKIP)

Robin had been in there for a long time.

He realized one thing. He was still able to think. There was black all around him, and as far as he could tell he had no body. He could think, so that meant that he was still alive.

Then, he felt the world shake and crack. The black around him was cracking and shattering, turning to light. He felt ground beneath him, warm sun on his face, and the cold wind brushing his hair. He blinked his eyes open.

The sun was bright. He blinked and pulled himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes. Robin looked around blearily. He recognized this place. Southtown...

That means...

Robin stood. He looked around, seeing no one around. "Heh, guess I better ask for a ride..." He mumbled. He looked to the sky, about to gauge how much time was left in the day, when he saw two pegasi flying towards him.

He looked on curiously until he recognized the long red hair of the lead rider. _Cordelia..._

He waved, seeing that two people were on each pegasus. He could only hope that the riders were who he wanted to see.

The winged horses landed a short fifteen feet away. He breathed out happily, seeing Cordelia, Cynthia, and Morgan. Cordelia seemed to be holding her back, and nodding to someone behind Cynthia's mount.

Slowly, Severa emerged form behind the horse.

Robin walked forward at first, a look of pure happiness on his face. His walk turned into a run, and eventually eh was full out sprinting at her. Severa had only seconds to react before he wrapped her up in a hug.

"I'm so sorry..." He mumbled into her hair, squeezing to emphasize his point. Severa was silent, loosely reciprocating the hug. He leaned back and looked at her. "I thought for sure you would hit me." He laughed...slightly worried about her lack of a reaction.

Severa sighed happily and blushed, resting her head on his chest. "No...I just wanted you back..."

Robin felt tears prick at his eyes. "I love you. Do you forgive me?"

Severa breathed in heavily and finally let loose the tears. She gasped and sobbed, clutching him with all her might. "I love you!" She managed to choke out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gazing into each other's eyes**

Severa caught herself doing it again. She always seemed to get lost in his eyes. It was something that just seemed to happen when they ate, or went to bed, or were walking. Ever since he had returned a month or so ago, her world had become so much brighter.

They were sitting at home, a small place given to the couple by Chrom, and were eating dinner. Severa had happened to look up, seeing Robin looking at her. She was going to say something, but she couldn't. She was just gone into the sea of his deep brown eyes.

"Sev, you're doing it again." Robin said with a smirk.

Sever blushed and tilted her head down at the table, refusing to meet his gaze anymore. "You were doing it too!" She pouted.

Robin chose to ignore that. "Oh, you're so cute when you get all flustered." He teased.

Severa growled from across the table. Robin immediately straightened his posture. "Message received, sir!" He mock saluted with a grin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Getting Married**

**In all honesty, this is nothing like what I wanted to write. I just can't seem to get it down on the page how I want it. Apologies if it was not as good as you hoped.**

Five months had passed since Robin returned. Spring was coming into full bloom, and life was returning to Ylisse.

Robin had woken like normal, made breakfast like normal, and patiently waited for Severa to emerge from their room. Minutes later, she made her way into the kitchen. She looked just as tired as usual. She rubbed at her eyes blearily and picked up a piece of toast.

"Morning." Robin said, munching on his own food. Severa nodded and continued to eat, still not quite aware of her surroundings.

Robin opened his mouth to say something, his face lighting up with a grin. "Hey Sev-"

_BANG_

The front door burst open loudly. Robin turned with confusion, Severa seemed to be finally waking up.

"OH MY GOSH YOU AREN'T EVEN READY!" A pig-tailed girl squealed.

Cynthia slammed the door shut and ran over to Severa. "Morning, Cynthia." Robin greeted with a roll of his eyes.

"You aren't even done breakfast!?" She yelled.

"Cynthia, what the hell are you doing here?" Severa said.

Cynthia stopped her rapid movements. "I would have thought you would be freaking out! I came to get you, we gotta go and get ready!"

Severa raised an eyebrow. "What re you talking about? We went shopping just the other...day...for...dresses..." A look of realization dawned on Severa's face. "Oh."

"Welp, I think it's about time for me to go as well, Stahl is probably eating all the appetizers as we speak." Robin said, folding the newspaper he was reading earlier under one arm. He waved and left the room.

"He's really composed right now." Cynthia said with a look of disappointment.

"Should he be freaking out?" Severa rolled her eyes and continued to eat her food.

"Shouldn't he be? If I was in your shoes I'd be put off. If he's not nervous about marrying you, then what does that mean for the future?" Cynthia said.

"We talked about it already, we had recitals for the wedding, it's going to be fine. Honestly, you make it sound like the world is going to end-again." Severa drawled.

(TIMESKIP)

"You are unnaturally calm." Chrom said plainly.

"Well, the wedding isn't for another hour or so, _that's _when I'll freak out." Robin said.

"Is that a good idea?"

"I would preferably _not _like to freak out. Besides, why would I?" Robin asked.

"I dunno, I guess because it's such a huge change in your life?"

"Well." Robin leaned forward in his chair. "If you think about it, not much is going to change. We already live together, which comes with all _those _benefits. We have a kid, sort-of, if you count future children. We already hangout and date, the only real change is that I'll call her wife."

"And she'll have you around her finger." Chrom said with a smirk.

"She already does."

(TIMESKIP)

Severa was sitting in a chair while Sumia and her mother applied make-up. Cordelia ran a brush though her the twin-tailed girl's long hair. "My little girl..." She sniffed.

"Oh come on! Mom, don't you start crying!" Severa said, trying to hide the emotions welling inside her.

"But! I-it's just so sudden!" Cordelia wailed. "I just found you...now you're going away with him..."

"Mother..." Severa rolled her eyes. "If you don't remember, I'm right there." She poked at Cordelia's swollen stomach.

"No! You're here! This little one is Caeda, and completely diffrent from you..."

"Mother..." Severa said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh my baby..." Cordelia hugged Severa as the two women began to cry.

"Um...don't ruin the make-up!" Sumia said awkwardly.

(TIMESKIP)

"Alright. _Now _I'm freaking out." Robin whispered to Chrom.

"Heh, knew it would hit you." The exalt replied.

Robin stood at the altar, Chrom and Stahl standing behind him. On the other side of the altar, Cynthia and Lucina stood. The younger princess was talking animatedly with Lucina, who was doing her best to keep up with her sister.

"You know..." Robin said. "This is it. Once this is done, there will be no more battles."

"You'd think so, but you're wrong." Chrom laughed. "Just try to imagine the battle Sumia and I had about Lucina marrying that damn kid..."

"You and I both know that Inigo is alright..." Robin rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's my duty as a father!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Yeah, but-" whatever Robin was about to say was cut off by music kicking in, and Severa appearing around the corner.

Robin would like to have said that he was composed, that he wasn't at all surprised by her beauty, and he certainly didn't fit into the "Shocked Speechless" category of awaiting husbands...but...

Robin swallowed audibly. "Whoa..."

Severa walked slowly up the aisle, dressed in a strapless wedding dress. She held a bundle of red flowers in her hands. Linked in arms, Lon'Qu led his daughter to the stage quietly. Behind the two, little Lucina was holding the trail of her dress.

Robin would have liked to remember the vows, but he was lost in those eyes of hers again. He only really remembered the part when Libra said "You may now kiss the bride."


	27. Chapter 27

**On one of their birthdays**

Severa rolled over and grabbed open at the other side of the bed. Surprisingly, she felt nothing but slightly cool bedsheets. Normally Robin would spend the mornings sleeping in. Finally living a life without conflict or the threat of looming war on the horizon they could sleep in all day.

Especially since Robin had taken a year off to care for the baby that was in the other room. It had been almost seven years since Robin had returned. They had gotten married, had a honeymoon in a outrealm hot spring, and travelled all of the world. Finally they settled back down in Ylisse, a slightly bigger home than their previous one. Room for children.

Morgan was already two years old, and Marc was almost half a year old. Their children. Of course, future Morgan had met someone. They had not been married yet, but Robin could tell that the boy wanted to ask for her hand.

Severa sighed. It was so different from her rough childhood. Then again, everything would seem like heaven considering her youth was spent fighting monsters, invading armies, and an evil god.

Today was another milestone as well. She was turning twenty-six. A little young to have children, some would argue, but that was irrelevant to her. She was almost thirty! Almost past her prime, as her sister-in-law would argue. Then again, Aversa did not have the same looks as she did. She _needed _make-up to look pretty. Severa was born with it. She held a smug little grin in bed to herself.

Deciding that it was finally time to get out of bed, she sighed and pulled her slippers on. No matter the time of year, the floor was always cool in the mornings. She shambled her way into the kitchen, expecting to be greeted like most mornings by the sight of Robin making breakfast.

Once again, she was surprised by the lack of Robin here as well. Severa raised an eyebrow and walked back down the hallway, checking in on the children's room. She creaked the door open, seeing no one inside. Frowning, Severa finally looked at the clock in the main living room.

_That explains a lot._ Severa thought with a roll of her eyes. It was past noon. Robin had most likely taken the kids out to the park or off to see the other children. She sighed and went to the baths.

(TIMESKIP)

Severa made her way through the familiar halls of the royal palace. She had visited Robin at work many times, as well as her friends Lucina and Cynthia. It was no foreign place to her. She pushed open the doors to Robin's office, seeing the man seated at his desk. Morgan was crawling around on the floor, poking at small wooden cubes. Marc rested quietly in a small cradle.

"Morning Sev." Robin greeted.

"No happy birthday?" She said with irritation.

Robin smiled and made his way over to her, kissing her on the cheek. "I would never forget, dearest, so I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me of what?"

"They are planning a surprise party in Lucina's room, cake and all. I didn't know if you wanted to go or not, so I created an...alternate strategy." He said with a smirk.

Severa was interested. Not because she wanted to avoid her friends, she was looking forward to that, but Robin had always captivated her. If Robin was planning something that would be a better alternative to the party...then she wanted to know.

"Alright, let's hear it."

Robin shook his head. "Nope. Lips are sealed. You gotta choose who you go with..." He was smiling, and Severa new that Robin would be happy with whatever option she chose.

"What about the kids?" She asked, picking up Morgan and cradling her gently.

"Lissa is coming by in a few minutes. I asked her to take them off our hands for the day." He assured her.

"Hmm..." Severa hummed, placing a finger to her chin. "I'll see what you have in store, Mr. Tactician..."

Robin grinned widely. "Well then..." He opened the window, revealing a pegasus grazing in a field a floor below. "I trust you still remember how to fly? I'll guide you there."

"Of course I remember! But, you won't tell me where?" She asked.

"It's a secret."

Severa smiled. "Okay then."

It really didn't matter if Robin had gotten her an entire market's worth of clothes, or if it was going to be a simple picnic. Severa looked forward to it with all her heart, because she knew that Robin would never let her down.

After all, he was her husband.


	28. Chapter 28

**Doing something sweet**

**Looking for ideas for "Something Ridiculous," which i skipped because I have no ideas for it.**

**ALSO: Her father is different every time I write this thing, it just kinda happens. **

Robin was walking slowly through Ylisstol's grand market. Merchants shouting, bustling crowds, something only an Anna would love. He frowned as another person bumped into him. Deciding he needed to get away from the crowd, he slipped inside a flower shop.

The store was small, and there was only one other customer inside. A short man was standing behind the counter, talking about the smell of some flowers to the customer. Robin made his his way to the opposite end of the small store, which only took him about five steps.

He cast a lazy eye over the simple flowers. Reds, yellows, and blues filled his vision. He really wasn't moe one for flowers, but he knew Severa. She was a _girl_ so she would no doubt love some. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He fingered the few coins inside. "Hmm...I hope this is enough."

He grabbed a wrapped bouquet of roses and brought them to the counter. He quickly purchased the flowers, happy to see that it was no where near as expensive as he had feared. He handed the man the coins and glanced to the side, reading a sign.

"So...this deal." Robin motioned to the sign. "How much more for the box of chocolates?" he asked.

"Ah, only 10 more gold." the man replied.

Robin cast another glance into his wallet. He sighed and handed the man the rest of his money. Severa would be happy, at least.

(TIMESKIP)

He opened the door to the house keeping the flowers and chocolates hidden behind his back. He saw Morgan running down the stairs and off into a side room. Marc was crawling after her, a blanket in his hand.

Severa followed the children a second later, looking a bit tired.

"I'm home!" Robin called out as he slipped his boots off.

"Papa!" A girlish voice squealed. Seconds later, Morgan was at his feet. Robin held the flowers and chocolate in one hand, using the other to ruffle her hair. Severa picked up Marc and walked over.

"Welcome home." She drawled, clearly looking slightly unhappy. Morgan was getting to the age of limitless energy. Knowing her older counterpart, the couple suspected that it was a phase that would never end.

Robin smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. Severa rolled her eyes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Robin pouted.

"That's it? No 'I love you dearest husband of mine?'" He joked.

Severa rolled her eyes. Robin patted Morgan and pushed her gently away form his leg. He reached down, holding a small box of chocolate in front of her face. He made a _Shh_ noise, which Severa immediately noticed. Morgan nodded and took the box with a determined look, disappearing down the hallway.

He smirked adn turned to Severa. "Don't think I forgot about you, dear." He held the flowers out to her.

Severa smiled softly. "Here, I'll trade you." She handed Robin the baby, taking the flowers.

"Hey little guy." Robin kissed Marc's forehead.

Severa smiled and leaned into Robin's chest. "You _can_ be sweet, sometimes." She mumbled.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Doing something ridiculous **

"Severa..." Robin whined.

"Nope."

"Mama." Marc gurgled from inside a pillow fort. Once again, Robin, Morgan, and even Marc were wearing kigirumis, the animal-themed onesie. To which, the children and Severa's husband were all sitting happily wearing inside a pillow fort.

"Remember last time we wore these?" Severa said with folded arms.

"Yeah, but that was just coincidence! What are the chances of your mom walking in here again?" Robin shrugged.

Severa rolled her eyes and went off to find her's. Most likey hidden away in some dark closet corner.

Elsewhere, Cordelia set out for Robin and Severa's house for a surprise visit.


	30. Chapter 30

**Doing something hot**

Severa groaned and stabbed another risen, resisting the urge to dive into the steamy water after it. She spun elegantly, cleanly slicing three risen across their chests. She straightened and leaned onto her heels, checking to see how Robin was doing. She was slightly concerned for her new husband, but they were both experienced warriors. Severa had no real reason to worry.

To prove her point, she watched as an entire pool full of risen were electrocuted by Robin's thunder magic. The man grinned and closed the tome with a satisfying _thump_.

She wandered over to his side, sheathing her sword. "Why is it every time we travel somewhere risen always seem to be wreaking havoc?" She paused. "Then again, it seems every place we go is under attack by some sort of enemy..."

Robin chuckled. "We really are the best at timing vacations."

"Honeymoons." Severa corrected.

"Anyways, let's go find Anna, tell her that the risen are gone."

"Right."

(TIMESKIP)

Robin leaned back into the water, arms resting against the cool stone tiles. They had opted for a private suite, with a considerable discount from Anna. They _had_ saved her resort, after all.

Robin could get used to this. No more strategies, no war, and no more training every day. It was just him and his wife. Speak of the angel, Severa made her way out of the room and into the steamy pool area. The area was completely shut off from the rest of the resort, a perk of the suites.

She wore her hair down and had a towel wrapped around herself, with presumably nothing underneath. Robin stopped himself from grinning and opted to close his eyes and look up. Although they were newlyweds and had already seen each other, Robin still felt awkward staring at her like that. Severa also probably wanted the little privacy, even if it was the two of them.

He heard her slip into the water beside him. He opened an eye and saw the towel laying on the stone just outside the pool. He sighed contently and wrapped and arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

The stars twinkled above, and Severa couldn't have been happier. They had made sure not to tell anyone where they were going for the honeymoon, lest someone follow them. She liked Cynthia, she did. Sometimes the girl could do the strangest things. On one of their dates she had followed them to spy with Morgan! Their daughter! Needless to say, it was an awkward revelation.

Severa closed her eyes and leaned onto Robin's bare chest. With no one else around, the two could finally relax. Even if they were married, it still felt strange to show their affections around others, considering time-travelling generation gaps. Severa could only imagine how awkward it was going to be when her younger self was born.

Robin kissed the top of Severa's head. "I'm sorry I left you like that." He said slowly.

"You know I forgive you...we've had this talk before." She replied.

"I just can't stop thinking of what I must have put you and Morgan through." He said softly.

"You're here now...so let's make the best of it." She said, her face turning red.

Robin grinned. "Yes, let's..."

The two kissed softly, the steam rolling softly in the wind. Far above them, the stars twinkled in peace.


	31. Chapter 31

**Final**

Time went on.

Peace followed the Awakening, as the war was known to be called. Children grew without the shadow of Grima on their heels, and soon people began to forget those times ever existed. Even in time, Severa no longer had nightmares.

Time passed like a dream for the couple. The family grew, as each child eventually married and had children of their own. Some even bore Robin's snow white hair. With frequent get-togethers with old friends and new, Robin and Severa never had a boring time in their lives.

Time went on.

Robin placed the flowers on her grave, his hands wrinkled and shaky. It had been almost three years since his wife passed, and every year it still hurt. Behind him, Morgan and Marc watched quietly. The oldest Morgan stood behind her two siblings, hands on each of their shoulders.

Robin ran a hand over the stone. A tear ran down his cheek. The winds were cold, snow fell softly in the dying light of day. Robin stood uneasily to his feet. He was having a tougher time getting around lately, and Morgan was coming over more to help him. The youngest Morgan ran to her father's side, supporting him affectionately.

Robin smiled sadly. "You're such a good girl, Morgan." He coughed.

Morgan shook her head. "C'mon dad, let's get you inside."

Robin nodded. "Yes...that would be best."

Time went on.

Eventually, Robin passed as well. The two were buried side-by-side in a graveyard within Ylisstol's walls. The grave was small, no monuments or other objects to mark his achievements. The tombstone read; '_Robin and Severa. Loved their families above all else.'_

Morgan came to place flowers every year.

Time went on.

The world went on.

Details had been forgotten about the man known as Robin, his looks, his personality, or even his preferred weapon. His tactics continued on, taught in military schools by his great-grandson, who also took a liking to the art of war.

Bards sung songs, poets wrote soliloquies, writers wrote books. Details changed with every iteration of Robin's tale, but there was one thing unanimously agreed upon.

He loved his wife, Severa, above all else.

:

:

:

:

**Well, that's that then. I hope this did some kind of justice. I appreciate all feedback. I hope to return soon to Soft Side and Theory of Dragonblood, but life happens. **

**Whatever may come, I'm glad you came to this small corner of the world to read this. **

**One day, I hope to impress you all with my words. **


End file.
